Candy Chronicles: Gaara
by moonshine-blade
Summary: part 1 of candy chronicles. Gaara finds some candy and things get a little crazy. wait...did i say a little?


Gaara Gets Candy

A/N: hey everybody! yay i'm so happy your reading this!! lol well this is my first story EVER in my entire life and such...so don't be too hard with the flames...if you have any that is. hopefully you don't ;; i got this idea from my friend "the lost kid kitsune 4" (visit his page. he's so great lol). well anyways please enjoy

* * *

"Damn. What the hell happened to him?" Naruto asked, staring at Gaara, who was currently knocked out on the ground. 

"He found some candy I guess…" Kankuro answered, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" the blonde asked, confused. Temari sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"See, Gaara has this little problem."

"No, duh. He kills people and talks to himself." Naruto interrupted.

"That's beside the point," Temari said as her eye twitched in frustration. "Whenever Gaara eats something sweet he gets really hyper and looses control."

"And everyone kind of dies." Kankuro said laughing weakly.

_Flashback_

_Gaara walked into the kitchen, stomach grumbling. 'I need some food', he thought rubbing his stomach. He opened the refrigerator and sniffed. "What smells so good?" he mumbled to himself as he dug through the fridge. "Mmmm…" he said when he finally found the source of the smell. He pulled a bowl out, his mouth watering. Inside the bowl were a bunch of biscuits it looked like. Gaara grabbed one and took a bite. His eyes widened as his mouth was suddenly overcome with sugary sweetness._

_He shoveled a couple more biscuits into his mouth and then he suddenly froze. He dropped the bowl onto the counter and a strange smile crept across his face. It wasn't his typical bloodthirsty smile. It looked more like a kid in a candy store. Only more deranged and psychotic._

"_Hey, Gaara," Temari said as she walked into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" She asked when she saw him standing by the counter. Then she noticed the bowl. "Oh no."_

_Gaara suddenly turned, throwing his hands in the air, and ran through the house screaming in a high pitched voice, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_Crap…" Temari said. She heard bangs and thuds and the sound of glass shattering. Gaara ran out the front door, that odd look still plastered on his face, and into the village. Now the sounds of things breaking came from outside, mixed with the people's screams of pain and horror. Temari called Kankuro and then ran after her younger brother, who was currently knocking down a small building._

_Gaara ran through the streets killing everyone and everything that got in his way._

_Temari followed the sounds of chaos. Gaara was running in circles around a small kitten who was sitting in the street, watching Gaara's craziness an no doubt thinking 'and this is supposed to be the next kazekage?", as Temari ran up._

"_Gaara!" she called, trying to get his attention. He stopped and stared at her, looking confused. "Come on, Gaara. Let's go find Kankuro, okay?" The smile appeared back on his face and he turned and ran, his arms in the air, still screaming in a high pitched voice, "Narutooooo!" He ran towards Konoha, faster than any normal ninja should be able to run. Temari just sighed and followed._

_Gaara arrived in Konoha with a trail of destruction marking his path._

"_What is going on?!" Tsunade asked Shizune._

"_Well, it seems Gaara's finally lost it."_

"_Lost it?!" shouted Tsunade angrily. "He never had it!"_

_Gaara continued to tear through the village, unleashing his destruction. The Jounin were doing everything in their power to stop him, but they were failing miserably._

"_The hell?!" Naruto cried as a sign from a nearby shop flew through his window. He looked out and saw Gaara run by followed by a couple ANBU that could actually keep up. Seeing that even the ANBU couldn't catch him, Naruto grabbed the metal baseball bat in his closet. Suddenly he heard Iruka yelling, "No! Gaara, don't!"_

"_Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and bolted out the door. He found Iruka begging Gaara not to…eat the candy bar? Too bad. He ate the candy bar. Gaara started bouncing around like a little fluffy bunny with his tongue hanging out. Then he turned and ran straight into a wall. Naruto stared in disbelief as Iruka ran for his dear sweet life._

"_Um…Gaara?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Gaara did a quick 180, and glared at Naruto._

"_Uzumaki!" Gaara cried and lunged at the blonde. Using his awesome ninja reflexes, Naruto swung the metal bat, hitting Gaara in the head._

_End Flashback_

"And you didn't tell anybody about this!?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Tell anybody about what?" Gaara asked, getting up off the floor. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked some passing Jounin.

"The village is under attack!"

"What?!" Naruto cried.

"What are we going to do?!" Temari asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Naruto pulled a Hershey bar out of his pocket.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

End


End file.
